You may have wings but I can fly too
by Ascaruthiel Greenleaf
Summary: Jeff Hardy is thought to be going crazy when he finds out he can see an angel no one else can see. And the Angel? She's fallen in love with him


Disclaimer : All Characters except for the Angel and Christina belong to me. They belong to the WWFE and such and bla bla bla. I also need to give a hell lot of credit to marshmallows-chan for helping my poor blocked-up brain in giving the angel her name. Thanks a lot m-chan!! ( go read her fic, she writes Cardcaptor Sakura )  
  
Title : You may have wings but I can fly too   
Rating : PG-13 ( Aren't most of my fics PG-13? I do this so that I won't have to ever change it because of certain events...)  
Summary : Jeff Hardy gets a shock when an angel that nobody else can see or hear appears to him. How can he live normally when someone as bad as an imaginary friend is around him all the time?   
Characters : Mainly  
- Jeff Hardy   
- Trinity ( the Angel )  
- Christina ( a LATER character )   
Also  
-Matt Hardy  
-Amy Dumas  
And of course lots of other people...  
  
as usual  
:: :: -change between scenes  
-when was something  
--- -end of the something  
// // -thoughts  
* * -People doing something  
[ ] -stuff, just whaddeva I have to say  
  
  
  
:: Cameron, NC [ the Hardy boyz house ] ::  
  
The Hardys were home for a week or so, taking a short break. Matt Hardy was in the kitchen trying to cook something, and Jeff was snoozing on his bed. Suddenly, from the bedroom came a yell and Matt dashed upstairs to see what was wrong, leaving the microwave smoking. "Jeff ! What the hells going on?!" Matt shouted, absent-mindedly waving the wooden spoon in his hand. Jeff looked white, very white like he had seen something strange. He was staring at an empty corner like Stephanie McMahon had just appeared there. " Nothing" said Jeff, and Matt took that as a fine answer and ran back down to rescue the microwave.   
  
a few moments ago  
Jeff had been dreaming sweet, when a blue light had flashed brightly in front of him and woke him up. The moment he opened his eyes, he had seen someone in the corner that shouldn't have been there. It had wings like a dove, dressed all in white, and it was definatly something that was absolutely shocking to see just after you wake up. //WHAT'S THIS THING?!!!// that was when Jeff let out a yell  
---------------------------  
  
Now Jeff was staring at the...creature in the corner. Sure, it looked kinda beautiful, but not when it wasn't saying or doing anything, and especially since Matt didn't appear to see it. Now that was creepy. "Who are you? " Jeff finally squeaked out. "Trinity. I am Trinity" said the...thing in the corner. Jeff was freaked. here was a thing that looked so absolutely holy, and what's more it had a holy-sounding name. He put two and two together. "You mean you're an angel?!!!" he asked in a frightened voice. "Angel? yep, that's me" came the reply. Jeff could tell by her cute and bubbly voice that she would be a cool person for him to hang out with. Well, If she wasn't an angel...// I'm still damn confused...why's this angel in my room? Are there even angels in the first place? Maybe it's all a joke, Matt must have planned it // Then a thought hit Jeff.   
  
"you...you aren't here to bring me off to heaven or something, are you? I don't want to die yet, I'm not even married !!!"  
  
The angel gave a cute giggle. "I'm not!!" she said. Jeff stared at the angel, still looking a little scared   
  
"you're creepy you know, I think Matt DID send you"  
  
"Me? Creepy? just take me as an ordinary person...with wings."  
  
"serious? those wings are real?!!"  
  
Jeff touched the wings, they felt like birds feathers, all soft and downey.  
  
"Hey, that tickles!!!"  
  
"I think Matt sent you. Really, he must have"  
  
"Your brother? No way, I came on my own"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Matt was calling Jeff to eat.  
  
"Trinity, I'm off for dinner, care to join us?"   
  
"Angels don't have to eat !!! Besides, Matt would be scared stiff if he knew there was an invisible person."  
  
"He can't see you?!!!!"  
  
"Only you can"  
  
"What?!! Nevermind, I'm going. This IS creepy..."  
  
*Jeff walks down the stairs, and Trinity follows* Matt looked at Jeff with a weird expression, "First you yell like a mad idiot and totally cause me to wreck our microwave, then you take a hell of a long time coming downstairs while the food turns cold" Matt's expression changes to a evil grin. Jeff frowns and looked down at his plate and on it is food that can't be identified. He picks up the fork and pokes at it and screams "Food? this is food? it's gross!!!". Matt laughs, goes into the kitchen and gets a box of pizza."I was kidding, d'ya think I'd really let you eat THAT?" "YES. I thought you were going to!!" Meanwhile Trinity is floating on the ceiling, and Jeff believes that Matt really can't see her, and that she's really an angel.   
  
"Come down from there!!!!" Jeff shouted at Trinity, forgetting just for a moment that only he can see her.  
  
"WHAT???" asked Matt  
  
"I...I was talking to...that lizard there" *points at a lizard near where Trinity is*  
  
"the lizard?"  
  
"Yeah, I was afraid it might lose its sense of balance and...and...and fall and die"  
  
"Jeff, since when were you worried for lizards?"  
  
"Just only. And you don't bother. Let's eat."  
  
up on the ceiling, Trinity explodes into giggles and Matt ignores it. Jeff sneaks a glance upwards // I don't think he can hear her either//  
  
Jeff couldn't contain his curiousity any longer,"Matt, what was that LUMP on my plate?". Matt snorted." It was supposed to be edible. It was just overheated mashed potatoes" "Yucks" Jeff commented. And up from the ceiling came the voice that Matt couldn't hear :"Mashed potatoes? I thought that was shit!!!!" Jeff turned slightly green and shouted, "HEY, I'M EATING!!!" then he remembered again that no one else could see OR hear Trinity.  
  
Matt stared at him again, "Jeff, I know you're eating, you're sitting right next to me"   
  
"Yeah, I KNOW. I was talking to the lizard"  
  
:: Later that night ::  
  
Jeff was sitting on his bed thinking and Trinity was standing in the corner where she first appeared. Jeff looked up, "hey, sit down" he said and patted the place on the bed next to him. "Well, okay".   
Trinity sat and her wings took up a whole lot of space. "whoops, guess I better stand"  
  
"No! it's okay."  
  
"But it's uncomfortable for you...how about if I sit like this?"  
  
Trinity unfolded her wings fully and they spread out around the both of them, enclosing the two in what was like a small private shelter. Jeff felt funny. A tickly feeling inside him was telling him to sit closer to Trinity. He did. and she felt nice and warm.   
  
Jeff needed answers, "So, you're an angel, you can fly, you don't have to eat, and only I can see you. Tell me more."  
  
"Well, I WAS an ordinary person. until I died that is. then I became an angel"  
  
"Whoa, you must have been a perfect role model. I thought you would be stuck-up and all."  
  
"Me stuck-up? I was just like anybody else in the past !!!"  
  
"then how come you're an angel?"  
  
"After I died, we were seperated. Those who commited crimes for their own gain were sent to hell. Those who were good on the whole were allowed to stay in heaven. Then there was this last group. those who knew thier moral values AND were good on the whole. I went to the last group"  
  
"so where do you go?"  
  
"In heaven of course, but I was made an angel. Given the power to return to earth and...just see what's there."  
  
"Sounds cool"  
  
"It is cool !!! heh, you know when I was a human, I loved watching the WWF. Especially you. you're simply great with ladders!!!"  
  
"Really, thanks, but I always thought Matt was the better guy"  
  
"To me he isn't, YOU are"  
  
*Jeff Blushes* "Oh...If you don't mind, can I ask how you died?"  
  
" I drowned. I was swimming out in the ocean, scuba diving, and the oxygen ran out. I was pretty deep down and worse still, I wasn't good at holding my breath"  
  
"Owtch"  
  
"I go back to see my family sometimes...I do miss them, sometimes I even eat with them, even though I don't have to."  
  
"They can see you? I thought only I could see you"  
  
"You're not the only one, silly. I am only able to appear to people that I feel a very strong sense of love to."  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
So, was that a crazy idea or not?!! And because of this fic, I had to form my own theory about how people become Angels!!! LoL!! All comments welcome, but NO flames. I'll block you if you flame. Oh, yeah, and now fanfiction.net doesn't put updated fics at the top of the list anymore, so please keep checking back if you want to read the next chapter. I can update anytime from half a day to a month, but since this was written pretty quick, it should be updated just as fast.   
  
Things to expect in the next chapter  
-What will Matt do when he thinks Jeff is really talking to himself?  
-Trinity follows Jeff to RAW and SmackDown.   
-Will Christina appear at all? (depends on how long the chapter is)  
  
Read n Review !!! And as I always am : If you hate it, say it (but nicely) and I will remove it. And I will only do that if more than 5 people hate it. 


End file.
